Initiating a Titan
by Space Ace9908
Summary: A story about the initiation of a new Teen Titan. Rated T for safety. This list of steps is not mine but is being used with the permission by the true owner Jimmy the Gothic Egg.
1. The Steps

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Teen Titans, nor do I own DC comics. My OC Frost on the other hand is all me. This list of steps is not mine but is being used with the permission by the true owner Jimmy the Gothic Egg.

* * *

The 10 Steps to Initiating a Titan

_1. The pink dress_

If you're male (or Raven), wearing a pink dress is some sort of punishment. Always have a pink dress in storage in case a new Titan needs to join.

_2. The pink wig_

Another embarrassing feat (created, again, just for Raven.) You can't wear a pink dress without pink hair!

_3. The rubber chicken_

(Beast Boy's idea.) For the stomach made of steel (in Cyborg's case, literally). You have to eat it. (Practice for when we don't go grocery shopping for the next few months.)

_4. Tofu_

Two plates are set up. You have to choose one. One is tofu, the other is real meat. Whichever you choose, you gotta eat.

_5. One of Raven's books_

Sneak into Raven's room and steal one of her books (extra points if you grab her journal.) Then, you have to put it back exactly where you found it. (Obviously, Raven has no idea we do this.)

_6. The obstacle course_

You have to go through the obstacle course with the pink dress and the wig on, trying to save the rubber chicken from its doom.

_7. Beast Boy's room_

Something is hidden in Beast Boy's room. You have to find it. (No one's done it yet, but Raven did manage to bury Beast Boy under a pile of clothes. Took us an hour to find him.)

_8. Starfire's cooking_

Starfire bakes a meal. You eat it. (Good luck.)

_9. Starfire's music_

Starfire plays you a song. Listen. (And don't try faking that your ears are bleeding. Beast Boy did that and Starfire stuffed him the trashcan.)

_10. Starfire's poem_

Starfire recites the Poem of Initiation. You have to listen to all two hundred lines.

"Cyborg… What's that?"

"Um… Nothing?"

"You _sneak into my room?_"

"Beast Boy's idea?"

"I'm killing you all."

* * *

I already have 10 steps written out and will post 1 of them a day starting tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think of each one.


	2. Steps 1 & 2

**Steps 1 & 2**

Frost was watching some morning television on the couch just minding his own business enjoying the silence. He now knew why Raven woke up so early. The only time this place was actually quiet was when nobody else was awake. Then his treasured quiet time was ruined as a bright pink dress was dropped in his lap.

"Put it on." Robin said from behind him.

"_Ok_, and why mite I ask should I do that?" Frost asked turning around in his seat to look at Robin finding the other four Titans with him.

"Initiation." Robin said shortly not showing any hint of emotion, whether good or bad whatsoever.

"Then let what must be done be done!" Frost declared jumping up and stripping off his jacket and pulling on the dress over the rest of his clothing before twirling around making the dress whorl. "Happy now?" He said deadpanned.

"Not quite" Robin said as he pulled out a matching bright pink wig out and tossing over. "This too."

"You can't wear a pink dress without pink hair" Cyborg said with more then a little mockery as he and Beast Boy started to chuckle as Frost put on the wig with a blank expression, but stopped when he just stood there.

"What, that's it no witty come back?" Beast Boy asked disappointed. "Come on it's no fun if you don't react. You've really got nothing to say about this?"

"Oh, I've got something to say alright." Shifting to grin and rhythmically tapping his foot before breaking into full dance in his new outfit and singing "Dude (looks like a lady)" making everyone burst with laughter. Raven, disgusted, lowered her head into one of her hands.

"Have you no dignity?" Raven retorted.

"Its laugh or cry people. LAUGH! OR! CRY!" Putting more gusto into his movements as he spoke getting another bout of laughter from the Titans and even going as far as to get a small smile out of Raven.

**Step 1: Passed**

**Step 2: Passed**


	3. Steps 3, 4 & 8

**Steps 3, 4 & 8**

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, we are serving a dish reserved for new Titans only" Beast boy said doing a very, _very_ poor imitation of a French accent. "The 3 coarse Initiation special" Waving his arm over four covered dishes.

"Really? Pink dress's and eating challenges?" Frost asked skeptically. "This is the best you can do? What's next a scavenger hunt?"

"Trust me, it gets worse." Raven assured. Her tone combined almost sinister look they were giving him disheartening to say the least.

"Lets begin." Cyborg said removing coverings for two of the dishes reveling a couple of burgers. "Of these two plates one is tofu, the other is real meat. Whichever you choose, you gotta eat."

"Ok, there are two major flaws in your theory. One you can't fool my eyes and two" Frost droned calmly before slamming his fists down on the edge of each of the plates making the burgers fly up only to be swallowed whole. "you people have are ready seen me eat, do you honestly think this is a challenge for my gut?" He said smugly. "What else you got?"

"Yea, yea well lets just see how well you deal with the second cors." Cyborg said moving the next covered dish forward as Starfire left with the previous. "A dish al a Starfire." He said glancing after Starfire before adding in a hushed voice. "Eat it fast she doesn't know we use her cooking in this."

"Done." Frost declared as the others looked back with varying levels of disgust to see him setting a empty plate back down. "What? You forget I actually enjoy her… exotic cooking."

"Huddle" Robin yelled suddenly. "This isn't working, he's like a living garbage disposal."

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch Rob." Beast Boy replied confidently getting a glare for his effort. "He wont have it so easy on this last one." A loud belch from behind them making them turn. "Oh, come on!"

"Oh sorry was I suppose to wait for you to finish talking?" Frost asked innocently in-between picking his teeth with a toothpick."

(Team groans and leaves)

"Eh suckers." Frost said tossing a rubber chicken in the trash on his way out. "Even I've got standards."

**Step 3: Passed, as far as they know**

**Step 4: Passed**

**Step 8: Passed**


	4. Step 5

That last chapter will be the last triple step chapter in the initiation and there is only one more double. Please enjoy and review this double length step.

* * *

**Step 5**

Raven had made her usual mourning mug of herbal tea without a word before even acknowledged the two arguing idiots and they're traffic colored leader cheering them on. Basically a normal morning in Titans Tower. The only noteworthy change being Frost's absents from the fridge, but she just figured his 'dinner' last night had finally caught up to him.

'_So, what is this feeling of foreboding that I have. I just can't shake this feeling like something bad is going to happen. Not bad like its going to affect the team, just me personally. _At that thought Raven glanced over at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were still going mono e mono with no sighs of stopping anytime soon _Its like that feeling I got when Beast Boy and Cyborg pulled that prank on me._ The thought of the prank they had pulled caused her to visibly shudder.

"Friend Raven, are you okay?" Raven looked up to see Starfire looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine Starfire, I was just... lost in thought." Raven sighed and got up from the table. "I'm going to go read." _I need something to get my mind off this feeling. _Excusing herself Raven headed off to her room.

"…_this one?" _The empath looked around, she knew that voice. Even muffled its recognizable, but it seemed to coming from _her room_. Running the remaining distance she used her powers to hit the wall switch and the lights flickered to life. Even with the light on, it was still hard to see inside Raven's room. The black seemed to suck the light out of everything, but she was used to it. No one. She was completely alone in the room. Raven shook her head in a futile attempt to clear it. She'd imagined it. Sighing she flicked the lights back off with a small spark of dark magic after picking up a book she had recently purchased and glided towards the door.

'_Must have imagined it.'_ She reasoned making her way to the roof stairwell. Only to stop a half-dozen steps later as a single thought crossed her mind. _'Why was my door open?'_

* * *

'_Ha, I thought that only worked in the movies.' _Frost thought dropping down from the ceiling. (Why is it no one ever looks up?) _'Looks like I owe Beast Boy some money. Now where was I?' _Books were spread out everywhere, across her bed, stacked in her bookcase and on top of her desk. "Gees Raven, you got enough books"Crossing the room without making a sound and grabbed a random black and purple book. "Jackpot, one journal. Time to go." His task completed all was going according to plan and then it happened.

"No one go's into my room." A painfully familiar voice said from behind him in a tone that promised a very slow and painful death and that was before she saw that he had her journal.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Frost screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran for his life though the Tower, book in hand, an enraged demoness hot on his heels. "Come on, cant we talk about this?!"

A chunk from the wall thrown at his head was his answer. _**'I think that's a no.'**_ Kuran thought to him as Frost jump to avoid another piece of steel this one shaped like a sharpened spear

'_No du!'_ Frost thought back as he came to hall he recognized would soon break into a T intersection in the corridors. _'I have a plan.'_ Putting on an extra burst of speed and rounding the corner going left, making sure Raven only managed to catch a glimpse of him turning the corner as she hurried after him, before teleporting backwards down the right corridor.

Raven rounding the corner a split-second after the flicker of blue faded. She turned the corner, expecting to see Frost still in her sights. The only reason Frost retained his life was that Raven, so caught up in hunting him down, hadn't thought of his power. "That was close" Frost said letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"What are you doing?" For the second time in less then an hour Frost thought he was going to having a heart attack before he realized it was only Cyborg.

"I could ask you the same question!" Frost accused angrily prodding his metallic chest. "What happened? You were suppose to distract her while I got the book!" Waving said book in his face.

"Book? Oh yea, sorry BB and me got to playing and-"

"Don't care." Frost interrupted "Now that you've seen it I'm putting it back and then I going hide in-" Stopping his rant when he noticed a large shadow looming over him and the terror in the Cyborg's human eye. "She's right behind me isn't she?" A slow shaky nod.

Swallowing hard and turning to look up at the four red eyes that promised nothing save certain doom. Considering the situation Frost did the only thing his panic filled mind could think of, he blamed the other guy. "It's not my fault, they made me do it. He said it was part of the initiation. I didn't read anything I swear DON'T KILL ME!!!" and he was off like a gun shot leaving Cyborg to his fate.

**Step 5: Passed, casualties reported**


	5. Step 6

**Step 6**

"Will someone _please_ tell me why I am, once again, flaunting a matching pink dress and wig?" Frost ask annoyed. "and we're you're at it why not tell me why you dragged me outside?"

"Simple. Your outside because the next part of your initiation is to run the obstacle course in a rescue mission." Robin stated motioning to the track were laser guns and obstacles that Cyborg was setting up. Purposely leaving out the fact that it was almost impossible to run the track course alone. Hey, this was suppose to be _funny_, not _doable_ "As for the outfit, why don't you take a look what your saving."

Looking to the end of the course on a small stool was… a rubber chicken? _Wait, wasn't there another thing we did with a- uh-oh'_ Realization dawning on him as Frost turning back to Robin with sheepishly.

"You didn't really think we wouldn't figure it out did you?" Robin said grinning before getting back to business "So here are the rules. One, you must make it to the objective before time runs out." he continued gesturing to a count down clock on thee stool."

"No du."

"Two, you go though the course in it's integrity. That means no flying over or around the course."

"Fine, fine anything else boss?"

"And three, no teleporting. Period."

"Oh, come on! Now your just getting picky." Frost griped as Robin left to join the others up at the co, but got into position. _'No way in hell am I going to jump though whops for the walking traffic light. Not now, it is way to hot out.' _Before a idea hit him. "Hmm, that will work. Ok, Robin I'm ready!"

"Count down initiated."

"10...9...8...7..." Frost muttered to himself. "6...5...4...3...2...Now!" Spinning on his heel and blasting the control terminal, the titans jumping back as it was frozen solid with the timer stopped on 0. (A/N: Most timers have a spot for milliseconds so the clock is displaying 0 seconds even though the milliseconds are still ticking down.)

"HA! You can't out smart me Rob!" Frost cried out in triumph as he jogged the course without any obstacles to stop him and grabbed up the rubber chicken holding it up. "Victory is mine!"

**Step 6: Passed**


	6. Step 7

**Step 7**

To whom it may concern

Today is the 5th day of my initiation and I fear for my life. I will soon be taken to a room I had previously taken to be some form study room for biological warfare, but it is far worse. I go now into the den of despair with no guarantee of returning. If I should die this day please follow the directions contained along with this letter.

Signed Frost

Teen Titans initiate

'_**You are **_**such**_** a wuss'**_ said Kuran

'_Shut up.'_

Sitting at his desk with a pencil in hand Frost looked down at what might in fact be his last will and testament. A knock on the door jarring him from his thoughts.

As he slowly got up and opened the door Frost silently wondered how far he'd get if he made a run for it now. The door opened to five excited teen's. Well four of them anyway Raven just looked sorry for him. "Let's get this over with." He said as they fell in around him like guards around a condemned prisoner.

'BEAST BOY'S ROOM' that's what the sign on the door read as in slid aside, but from the look and smell of it you'd think a garbage truck thru up. "Remember you need to find and retrieve the remote to pass." Robin reminded him.

Wading through the piles of trash Frost began his search. _'Ok what do we have here?' _Discarded wrappers, random junk, pizza boxes the contents of which have somehow gotten stuck to the ceiling among others, but nothing to severe._ 'This might not be so hard after al- Oh my god! is that laundry pile breathing!?'_

Leaping back in fright at the sight of it falling over a box behind his feet and on to his butt. Moaning and rubbing his head as he got up his eyes fell on what else, but the remote.

"Hey, _Robin_ I-" Frost said reaching out, his hand less then an inch away from it before something he didn't recognized nor cared to find out snatched it away and dragged it under the bed. "-I'm out of here." heading for the door.

"But what about the remote?" Robin asked as he pass them.

"90% is a passing grade in a school and if that's not enough for you then I don't care. It's not worth it."

**Step 7: Failed**


	7. Steps 9 & 10

**Steps 9 & 10**

"So, let me get this straight. All I have to do is listen to Starfire sing and then some long winded poem?" Frost asked skeptically as Robin sat him down in a chair. "You guys _really _need to improve these testes of yours or maybe you should tailor it to each person."

"Yea, yea we get it. Now we'll be watching via the security camera." Robin replied in the same emotionless voice he'd used from the beginning.

"Why? Her singing can't be that bad can it?" Frost asked with growing concern.

"Oh, you'll see." He said sneakily as left.

* * *

"Is the camera up yet?" Robin asked eagerly coming into the monitoring room.

"Yea, but its not working." Cyborg replied grumpily as he and the others stared into the muted camera feed. How is this possible, Frost was just sitting there, The guy even had a freaking smile on his face! "He seemed like he was in pain at first, but then he just stopped after he rubbed his ears."

"What the heck!?" Beast boy yelled, very weirded out "I don't get it. He should be screaming. Why isn't he screaming?!"

"Oh, he's screaming all right." to hide the smile that was threatening to show. "just not out loud"

Raven said trying

* * *

(Inside Frost mind)

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS!!! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!!"**If there was big, hard rock anywhere in the frozen wasteland that was Frost's mindscape, Kuran head would be making dents in it.

"Wow, and here I thought this would be boring." Frost said happily sitting on the sidelines not bothered in the having frozen his real eardrums solid temporally deafening him. "I wonder if I can get a song or two tape or something." Watching as Kuran gave up on running and settled for curling into the fetal position mumbling something about 'the horror' and 'sound of doom' Frost couldn't be happier.

**Step 9: Passed**

**Step 10: Passed**

Congratulations you are now a Teen Titan.

Now ask yourself…was it worth it?

* * *

And so, my friends, we come to the end of my first ever completed story. Even if was just a side story to my main work it still counts.

Don't for review and tell me your favorite step.


End file.
